Solar energy produced by the sun can be captured by photovoltaic (PV) modules. Mounting systems for PV modules can be fixed or can track the sun's diurnal motion. Typical single axis tracking systems include one or more torque tubes positioned approximately five feet above ground level or grade, which are connected to and are capable of rotating a group of PV modules. The torque tubes are supported on multiple support posts or piles such as driven posts, drilled concrete piles or ballasted foundations. The torque tubes support one or more PV module support structures collectively defining a solar panel tracker positioning system (or solar panel tracker). PV module power plants typically have hundreds or thousands of solar panel trackers with multiple rows of PV modules, each rotated to track the sun's diurnal motion. A connecting apparatus is therefore required to permit the torque tubes to rotate with respect to each of the support piles.
The orientation of each panel and of the solar panel array in general with respect to the sun during daylight conditions can be controlled by an electric motor which is connected to and rotates the torque tube connected to the PV panels. An actuator arm mount translates axial displacement of a drive shaft connected to the electric motor to the rotational motion necessary for rotation of the solar panel tracker. Known bearing races are used to connect the support piles to the torque tubes. Known bearing races have multiple component parts which render the bearing race and the actuator arm mount connection expensive to manufacture and to maintain.